Reptilians
Origin Reptoids play a significant role in the legends of India and Tibet where they are considered by some to be demonic residents of a subterranean realm. The reptiloids on Earth would live Big Caves Underground. Allegedly descended from a branch of bipedal sauroids, Stenonychosaurus, which existed thousands of years ago on earth . The cranial capacity of Stenonychosaurus was nearly twice the size of that of human beings, indicating a large brain and possibly advanced though not necessarily benevolent intellect. Home System Alpha Draconis, Epsilon Bootes, Rigel, Orion, Bellatrix Orion, Polaris, Nemesis,the Altair stellar system in the constellation Aquila Description Reptilians are described as being from five and a half to nine feet in height and up to 200 kg in weight. They have scaled crocodilian skin that is usually greenish-brown in color. Some also have coffee colored scales that have dark green colored rims. The scales (or scutes) on their backs, thighs and upper arms are large. Their hands, abdomen and face, are covered with smaller scales, allowing more flexibility. Their heads are slightly conical in shape and have two bony ridges riding from their brow, across their back sloping skull, toward the back of their head. Throughout history, these bony ridges have been misidentified as horns. There appears to be no bridge between their eyes. The nasal openings are at the end of a small, flattened nose and are described as two small slits that slant upwards in a V formation. They have wide lipless mouths which contain differentiated types of teeth, including canines (fangs.) They have either large black eyes with vertical slit pupils or eyes that white with flame colored vertical slit pupils. Reptilian beings have no body or facial hair. Occasionally, experiencers will have observed reptilian beings with thin, fleshy spines under their chins. From a distance, this physical feature is often misidentified as hair. Reptilian beings are both tailed and tailless. Some species still reportedly retain a visible 'tail' although much atrophied from their supposedly extinct' saurian ancestors. The tails are differentiated in size and are held off the ground. Their posterior can be like either that of a human, with a vertical slit shielding an excretory orifice or it can be a rounded muscular area extending from the base of the spine to the upper thigh region. They have lean, firm bodies with powerful arms and legs. They have long arms with three fairly long fingers and an opposable thumb. Their feet have three toes and one recessed fourth toe that is toward the back side of their ankle. The claws of their hands and feet are short and blunt. They do not have teats on their upper torso and they do not have a navel. Their genitalia are concealed within a vertical slit located at the base of the torso. In the case of women who claim to have experienced sexual encounters with reptoids, the male reptilian beings are described as having a well endowed penis that is lacking a soft sacked scrotum. Where the scrotum sack is located on a human, the reptilian male, apparently, has a firm, muscular bulge leading from the base of the penis to the underside of the torso. Biology Cold-blooded like all reptiles, the Reptiloid is found to flourish in a warm, tropical climate. With imperfect respiration providing just enough oxygen to supply tissues and maintain the processing of food and combustion, their temperature can be raised only a few degrees above the ambient. The reproductive system is ovouniparous, with eggs hatching in the oviduct prior to birth. The underdeveloped Reptiloid cerebellus results in a slowness and simpler city of movement. The Reptiloid eye is composed of thousands of microscopic facets, each facet with its own independent protective lid. The eye is almost never closed entirely during waking hours; rather, sections of the organ are shut down in conjunction with the dominant light source. Powers Huge strengh, molecular shape-shifting and/or laser holograms to produce an outward "human" appearance; telepathy; invisibility Attitude These are highly advanced entities but viewed as being of a negative, hostile or dangerous disposition since they regard humans as a totally inferior race. Supposedly they consider Earth their ancient outpost and want to have complete control over it because their planet is becoming unable to adequately support life. The Greys are supposedly subservient to the Reptilians. According to Lear and others the government may have established a 'treaty' with this race, who consider it as a means to buy time while they methodically establish certain controls upon the human race, with the ultimate goal of an absolute domination.